Thieve's Honor
by kidwithadream9
Summary: Francesca DiRossi is Spock's cousin who is comming to stay with him and his family. But there is one little problem, she is the heiress of the DiRossi Estate, name and family legacy. Will Amanda and Sarek be able to handle a sixteen year old thief? Will Spock be able to keep his amusement at bay? New to the Star Trek community.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, I am StarTrekKidWithaDream, I had this idea floating around in my head for months upon months and finally decided to get an FF account and share it with people. Hopefully you like it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, it belongs to Paramount Pictures. I just thought I would suck off their creativity.**

* * *

Francesca DiRossi. Yes, one of the great DiRossi Family Thieves. Well, she like to think of herself as a con artist. At the tender age of 13 she had been chosen as one of two candidates to become the next DiRossi family leader. The one who would make all the big decisions, such as: what country this person would rob, were, when and what the would taking. Now at sixteen she is her Grandfathers apprentice, along with her 17 year old cousin, Luciano. Her Grandfather, for the last three year had been teaching her how to pick old fashion locks, program over-ride codes, get past state of the art security systems, disguise and blend into a crowd, paint on old fashion canvasses and create forgeries, play many instruments, and best of all, walk away from a heist without getting caught.

She was going to walk in her Grandfather's footsteps, and someday, perhaps become the most wanted, well now thief on Terra, and be the Head of the DiRossi Family.

Her father Antonio DiRossi, who had been born into the Family Business was proud that one day his first born daughter was chosen by his father to become the Head. Although people often treated her as high as royalty, he and his wife tried to give he a normal childhood when it was just him, his wife and second child, a boy, Gustavo. At ten and sixteen, the two were normal siblings, always fighting and picking on one another.

Antonio's brother's boy, Luciano had also been chosen, and being a year older then his daughter, was more experienced with pulling heist. But lacked the ability to become completely invisible to the many different governments of Earth from which he stole. He had been almost caught twice. One more time, and when the time came for his father to step down as head of the family, his daughter would for sure be chosen as the next Head by the rest of the DiRossi Household.

The DiRossi name was well a well known, rich, gypsy like family. The DiRossis though are Italian, they were, as they so eloquently put it, "honorary thieves'. Their so called 'family business' included conning, robbing, dealing, whether it was arms or drug, they did it. They were a large family that is tight-knit. Everyone celebrated birthdays together, it didn't matter if you were a second cousin's niece's daughter, or so-and-so's son's ex-wife's baby. When it came time to chose the Head of the Family, everyone, except the two candidate's immediate family, voted for the next Head, and who ever wasn't chosen was given the chance to become Assistant.

Now in this family everyone was given the choice of either becoming apart of the great DiRossi Family legacy or becoming a normal citizen. It was rare for any one to chose against this life style, but doesn't mean it hadn't happened in the past. Or some decided, sometime in their life that they didn't want to steal anymore.

In one such instant was when Francesca Aunt, who had been running a con under the name of Amanda Grayson, fell in love and afterward left to pursue the relationship. Soon after she was married to a Vulcan and off plan. Antonio kept in touch with his sister and had learned that she had a boy, who, by now was 17.

After three years of none stop studying, Antonio had decided that his daughter needed to get away from Italy. And no, Francesca wouldn't go to another country on Terra, she would be staying with her Aunt, Uncle and their son.

It had been decided. Antonio's sister would be coming with her husband to pick Francesca up when they were finished with some diplomatic conference on Earth.

* * *

I hope you like it! Don't forget to Review, no flames please.

:D


	2. Chapter 2 Dinner

**Disclaimer: Don't own Star Trek.**

* * *

Pulling up to the large mansion made Spock wonder about his mothers past. He had been told about her being a thief in her younger days, before meeting Sarek.

Out on the front patio was a young man, older the himself, but younger the Amanda, if only by a few years.

"Welcome, my friends!" The man said. Embracing Amanda the man continued in a quieter voice. "It is good to see you sister. This must be the Spock you speak so highly of."

So this was his, Uncle, as the Terrans put it, Spock mused to himself.

"Now our cover story is that Francesca is going off planet to work on a long distant con. Sarek and you and Spock are my clients looking at buying a Yamaha piano from the 22 century."

"I don't see how this will get Francesca off Earth with out Father noticing." Amanda cut in.

"I was getting to that! Now over dinner I tell you of how I wish to send my daughter off planet. Sarek, you offer her passage. For a price of course, to make it seem realistic."

"Is your daughter prepared to leave?" Sarek asked.

"Ah, a good question, she is. You see I told father that I would have clients from off world. I told him of how I could bring up this problem, and if you were willing enough to offer passage I would give you a discount on any piece I wished to have. Thus, you wouldn't have to pay for the piano, and we could get Francesca to, your planet, without raising suspicion." Antonio explained.

"I fail to see the secrecy, why not tell the elder DiRossi?" Spock asked.

"You see, it twas Amanda whom decided that she no longer wished to stay in contact with our Father. Therefore he resents her. Though I have told her to make up with him she will not give in. Because of this I or anyone within the family is forbidden to speak with her. So it is imperative that he know not of my daughter being on Vulcan, especially with your mother."

"Sorry I am late!" A young, black haired girl said walking up to the small group. "Nonno had some last minute plans to go over." Stopping beside Antonio, she smiled at the visitors.

"You must be Aunt Amanda, father speaks highly of you." She said with a wide, welcoming smile, and her words heavily accented.

Spock looked at the young girl, not younger then himself. Black hair, fair skin, green eyes that sparkled with mischief, life and intelligence. A rather petite frame, toned body -but not overly so- she had makeup on her face, but it was only to enhance her natural beauty. She wearing a navy blue dress with white flip-flops, and a white lily pinned in her hair. She held herself with an air of importance, but not arrogant, just by watching her stand in front of him, Spock knew she was gracefully.

"Shall we move on to see the beautiful piece father has selected, hopefully it will be to your liking." Francesca asked, her tone going from friendly to business-y.

As the five walked into the mansion Antonio began telling them of the 'wonderful piano that should suit your needs', Spock fell in step behind the three adults.

"After I have given a demonstration, perhaps I could interest you in a tour of the DiRossi Mansion, and a little bit about your mother's family?" Francesca asked.

"That would seem like the logical thing to do, as I am here." Spock answered after a moment of thought.

They soon entered a large room, like an old 19th century theater. There were many instruments lined against the back of the stage, in the very center was a grand piano.

The group moved to take a seat in the first row, while Francesca walked up the stage steps. Picking up five sheets of paper she returned and presented them to Amanda.

"What would you like for me to play of these five solos?"

After looking over each sheet, she looked at her niece is amazement. "You can play all these?"

Smiling, Antonio answered for his daughter. "I taught her myself, and she is a fast learner." pointing to one of the sheets he continued, "She has been playing this since she was nine, this one she has played for little less then a year. But she plays as if she were Mozart himself." He proudly said.

"Lacremosa, then, if it isn't to hard." Amanda said hesitantly.

"I would not have given you this choice, had I not been sure I could play it." The young girl said jokingly.

Placing after setting the sheets down she sat on the bench in front of the piano and began playing. It was beautiful, fast pace and flawless. Leaning over to Spock, Amanda spoke quietly.

"The song she is playing is incredibly hard to play, some pianist can start playing piano at a young age and still never work up to this level of difficulty. It must be in her genes, playing at this level. My brother is in charge of all the sales of musical instruments, and can play just about every one of them."

Spock only nodded his head in reply, more focused on his cousin's intelligence level, and skill. If what his mother was telling him true, Francesca had a great deal of both.

Finishing performing her piece, Francesca nodded to her father, as if there was some kind of secret conversation going on between the two, she spoke.

"While you work out the price of this fine piece, I will take my leave. Mr. Spock, if you would like, I could show you the mansion?"

"I believe I will accept your offer." Spock said standing.

With a smile Francesca addressed the adults, "Shall we meet up in the Dining Hall in, say, two and a half hours?"

"Yes, that would seem to be a good idea." Antonio said.

Walking out of the room, if you could call it that, Francesca led Spock down a series of corridors.

"What would you like to see and learn of first, cousin?" The teen asked.

"Your winery, garden, stables all would be satisfactory, as it is we do not have such a green land-scape on Vulcan." Spock said.

"Of course, come with me, we will go the stables first and ride to the vineyard. You are ok with riding a horse, correct?"

Walking through the stables, they stopped at every stall, she pet each horse and fed them a sugar cube, while telling Spock about them. When they got to the end of the stable, she walked into the tack room and removed two bridles off hooks, sliding them over her wrist, she continued on to the saddles.

"I am going to but you in a Western saddle. See, it has this horn here, if you feel like you are going to fall off or the horse gets spooked, you can grab it. Hold out your arms like this." She said showing him how, then she picked out one of the saddles and placed it on his arms.

Spock was a bit surprised by how heavy the thing was. When Francesca picked it up she made it seem lighter than it really was.

Taking another saddle off of its holder she led him out into the grooming area. Placing her saddle on fence, she looked over at Spock expectantly. When he did as she had done she walked back out to the stalls.

"You will ride one of my horses, Estel. He is a calm spirited stallion and shouldn't be to hard to handle. He knows what to do, all you have to do is sit in the saddle, hold on, and he will do the rest." Clipping a lead line onto the halter she opened the stall and led the horse out. After giving Estel a quick brush down and all the tack was securely in place she again.

Francesca dissapeared for a while, when she returend she had put on a pair of chapps, and a pair of riding boots.

"Do you mind carrying my tack for me? We have to take a quick walk to a separate shed to get my horse."

"Of course." Spock said, not letting his curiosity color his words.

Making an odd sound, like that of a click, Francesca started walking, Estel following close behind and Spock falling in step with the girl. A short distance away was a small paddock were three horses were grazing. When they reached the fence, Estel gave a low nicker in greeting. Smiling affectionately, Francesca patted the black horse, then proceeded to tie the rains to the fence.

"You can put the saddle on the fence." She said, opening the gate, she walked into the pasture with the three horses and whistled. Upon hearing the sound all horses perked up, but only one made its way to her.

"Spock, this is Mercury, one of the most expensive horses at this barn." The young teen said proudly.

A few minutes latter Spock was seated on the horse's back, waiting for his next directions.

"We wont be able to stay at the vineyard long, but I can tell you about it as we go, if you wish." Spock's you cousin asked, receiving a nod she began telling of the long history of the grape fields, the village surrounding it, and the mansion.

* * *

After handing the horses two a young man, Francesca led Spock into the winery, greeting every person working there by name.

"Francesca dear! How good to see you, I see you brought a visitor." A woman said.

"Aunt Clarice, this is one of Father's client's son. Spock, he is an off worlder. I was hoping to give him a sample of a wine of his choosing, as well as one to bring to dinner for his parents. Would this be alright with you and Uncle?" Francesca asked.

"Not at all, you know how to get to the cellar." Clarice said.

Walking down narrow steps, Spock was a bit surprised when it opened up to a large warehouse filled with bottles, barrels and flasks of wine. The room was chilly, especially to the Vulcan, but tried to pay it no mind and focus on his Hostess' words.

"Please, choose any you wish to sample." Francesca said showing him a wall of wines.

"What of this, Cabernet?" Spock asked, saying the wines name as Carbon-et.

"It is a French word, the 'et' sounds more like aye. But very good." She explained as she took the bottle off the rack.

Walking up stairs to a small room with a bar, she offered Spock a seat and walked behind the bar. Pulling out to small glasses, the sixteen year old poured each a small bit of the liquid.

Frowning, Spock asked, "Aren't you to young to have alcohol?"

"Yes and no. According to the Italian Government I am, but in our family, children are allowed to drink at the age of fifteen, but only a glass per hour." Spock raised an eyebrow at this. "How do you like it?"

"It is, good." Spock said hesitantly.

"Glad you enjoy it." When he was finished with his glass, Spock slid it toward Francesca. Picking up the two glasses she rinsed them out and placed them in wash basin. "We have to make a small trip to the privet selection, then we can return to the house."

Walking into yet another room, there were bottles in small cases that all were set at different temperatures.

"The alarm alerted me that someone had entered the Family Cellar. I should have known it would be you Francesca."

"Uncle Alfio, I came to get a bottle of wine to go with dinner. If you don't mind." Francesca said to the man.

"Go right a head, what is on the menu for your dinner tonight?" The man known as Alfio inquired.

"Chicken and Shrimp Alfredo, bread sticks and a salad, so I think a red wine would be a good choice. Your thoughts?" Francesca said entering a code into one of the cases and passed the bottle to the older man.

"Good choice, we may make a connoisseur of you yet." Alfio approved.

Picking up a pouch she took back the wine and placed it in the bag. "We must hurry if we want to make it back in time for dinner. Thank you Uncle, have a good evening."

Rushing through the halls and outside to the horses, she thanked the you man holding the horses and mounted.

"We are going to ride up to the house, otherwise we wont have time to clean up before the meal."

* * *

Francesca guided her horse around the bushes and plants in the garden, up to the front patio. When the two reached their destination, a girl and a boy were standing outside waiting for their arrival. The two walked up to the riders as they dismounted.

"Was your ride enjoy able Mistress?" The girl asked taking the rains from Francesca.

"Yes, thank you Gracie, please make sure that Estel and Mercury are brushed down thoroughly. Garth, I would like you to make sure that Mercury is taken care of while I am gone, Gracie, would you look after my Estel, see to it that he is cared for?" Francesca asked the two youngsters.

"Of course Ms. Francesca, it would be an honor." Garth smiled, taking Estel's rains from Spock.

"Shall we go to dinner, Spock?" Francesca asked adjusting the pouch holding the wine. "There is a bathroom to the left, go ahead and wash up. We can make our way to the Dinning Hall when you are finished."

Spock was amazed, his mother grew up in this, palace, that was the only word that correctly defined this place. The floors were marble, in one of the sitting rooms they passed they were pink, with pristine white furniture, another had black marble floors with mahogany furniture. Two double doors were open, giving Spock a small glance at the Party Hall. They passed the Main Dinning Hall, and soon came to the Dinning Room. Based on how the two were differently decorated, one causal, the other with China plates, silver, silver ware, champagne, wine and margarita classes were all set on the table. Spock guessed that this room was reserved for business and special events.

Francesca made small talk, asking questions about Spock, and Spock followed her example and asked her questions. The two chatted as they waited for the adults.

_This is going to be an interesting two weeks_, Spock thought to himself.

* * *

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy it so far. Please hit the review button!

Do it! I am waiting...


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting and Explanations

Hi everyone, thank you all for reading. Hope this pleases you guys and gals. Let me know if you find any grammar errorsj so I can fix them.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Star Trek Characters, only my OC Francesca. **

* * *

Meeting and Explanations

Nearly a day after the arrival at the DiRossi Mansion, Sarek and his family, plus Amanda's niece, had settled into the large ship_. USS Macintosh_, a ship that was being used to ferry Junior and Senior High School humans to Vulcan as part of a Federation Scholarship plan. Apparently a few other ships had been sent out to collect young people of different races and species. According to her Aunt Amanda, there was a scholarship that Starfleet offered to High School students looking to become engineers, xenobiologists, linguists or Starfleets employees. Whether they decided to serve on a ship or a base was up to was a Scholarship given to few students of each race, and every year Ambassadors from every planet came together to choose the planet to host this event. This year, Vulcan had been chosen.

Meaning that the Ambassador's family weren't the only people aboard the ship.

So, there stood Francesca, looking at the stars from the Observation Deck. Admiring the beauty of the stars, something she never thought she would be able to do. Frankly, after adventure, she wouldn't be able to see the stars like this again. There was still four months until the 'choosing' and it looked like the family would choose her to become the Head. Her cousin is more than capable, but in this business, the Head is the one who makes all the important choices. Is in court if someone is caught, become a registered polition so that they could claim Diplomatic Immunity. So than, not only would she be the boss of the biggest Mob in the 24th century, but also apart of the government that she was coning.

If she was chosen, not only would she have no life outside of "The Business", but she would make huge decision. She would have to choose people to run each department, the next Head of Household, look over the plans of_ each and every _con. She wasn't sure what to feel, sometimes she was elated to become one of the most wanted, but also a little saddened by the fact she could never have regular friends.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" A young man said walking up behind her, snapping Francesca out of her thoughts

Turning to face the voice, Francesca smiled. "It its."

"You with the Scholarship program?" The dirty blonde, young mans asked.

"No, I am going to visit distant family." the sixteen year-old said, her Italian accent clear.

"Ah." The two stood in front of the window, watching the stars together.

"I didn't catch your name." The Italian said.

"George, Kirk. I prefer Sam though. " The newly named George said offering his hand.

"Francesca DiRossi, please call me Arulean." She said shaking the hand.

"Middle name I am guessing?" George said.

"Yes, that and, I would like to be free from the work and expectations that come along with being named Francesca. I am sure you understand where I am coming from, correct, Mr. Kirk?" She said smirking.

Sucking in a deep breath he nodded and answered, "You catch on fast."

"It is my job."

This answer made the young man frown. "Your last name is familiar."

"My family is well known, in a, not so grand way." Francesca, Arulean said, her discomfort showing on her face.

Letting the matter drop, he changed the topic. "I was about to head down to the Mess Hall to join some others who are aboard the ship, would like to come with?" Sam asked.

"I would be delighted to join you." She said, making the young man smile.

Francesca and George spent three hours in the mess, enjoying the company of each other, as well as a few other teens about their age. They talked about many things, played holo games and had dinner.

* * *

Ella, a 17 year old, blonde haired, blue eyed girl, looked down at her wrist chronometer, "It's already 0900!" she said in surprise.

"It can't be! I missed my mom's call then. I am sorry guys, but I have_ got_ to go." Nathaniel a red headed, brown eyed, boy said running out of the Mess. leaving the others to laugh as he tore through the room, dodging officers as he went.

"I'll walk you to your room. If your ready to go that is." Benjamin, a human boy about George's age with green eyes and black hair said turning back to Ella.

"Sure, by guys. It was nice meeting your Arulean. See you around?" Ella said standing up.

"I am sure you will." Turning to the few companions left, she spoke, "I should head back to my own quarters. It was a pleasure to meet you all." She said addressing the others in the small group of teens.

"Mind if I escort you back to your room?" George asked standing up.

"Not at all." Arulean said picking up her discarded sweater.

"I'll see you guys later." George said offering his arm to the young lady, who hooked hers around his with a smile, paying no mind to the whistles and jeers he received from his so-called friends.

* * *

After George had shown her to her door, Francesca walked over to her Aunts room and rang the door chime. Amanda came to the door as the swished open.

"What can I do for you dear?" She asked kindly.

"I wished to tell you that I am off to prepare for bed. I bid you a good night." Francesca said dipping her head respectfully.

"Good night." Amanda said smiling as she watched her niece walk to her own room down the hall from her and Sarek. "Oh, Francesca, Spock, Sarek and I will be having our morning meal at 0700 if you wish to join us." She added before the girl disappeared into her quarters.

"Thank you Aunt Amanda. Perhaps I will dine with you. Goodnight."

Knocking on her door alerted Francesca that Amanda and her family where ready to go to their morning meal. Quickly placing her makeup in its bag, she put on her white flip flops and quickly looking at herself in the mirror. She wore a light blue blouse with a pair of khaki caprices, with her hair falling in raven black ringlets upon her shoulders. Her makeup light, eyes outlined with a light, shimmering blue, large silver hoop earrings in her ears and a sliver chain necklace with a blue gem, hung around her neck. Over all, she was the picture of modest beauty.

Walking out outside she saw her Aunt dressed in a long black dress with sleeves and a head-dress of some sort. Sarek and Spock where both dressed in long, black garbs accented with a leather belt a strangely high collar.

"Shall we?" Francesca asked.

Breakfast was a rather quiet affair, hardly a word was spoken.

Looking up at Sarek, Francesca asked, "Uncle Sarek, were can I find the piano?"

With a raised eyebrow he answered, "In Cargo Bay. Why do you ask?"

"I was hoping to play for a while to occupy my time. Ah well, I can make do with out." Francesca said, not letting her disappointment show.

"I can have it moved, if you wish." Sarek said looking at his niece intently.

"If it isn't too much trouble, if it is, forget I asked. It is fairly heavy, I am sure it would be hard to maneuver thru the halls."

Spock looked at his cousin in wonder, "No one would have to carry it. They would beam it to another room." He said watching her reaction closely.

"How odd, I knew of 'beaming' but I had no idea that it could be used for such objects. You see, the DiRossi's have moved things like that with man power for years. It is part of our heritage, we learn to adapt to the new ways of this age and keep out old ways to keep the authorities from catching us. Anyways, if it is so easy to move perhaps I would like to have it moved." She explained.

"I believe it would be a good idea, Francesca. Perhaps I will join you. It has been a while since I last played, maybe you would help refresh my memory?" Amanda said smiling.

Smiling back the young Italian answered. "I would love to."

Just then the group of teenagers walked into the Mess. George scanned the room looking for a table, but instead he saw Arulean. Smiling over at her he made way to a table at the other end of the room, she returned the smile.

Amanda noticed the dreamy look in Francesca's eyes and smiled at her knowingly. Upon seeing her Aunt's look, Francesca's smile instantly dropped.

"I know that look." Amanda said, making the two men at the table confused.

Blushing the young girl looked down at her plate, causing Amanda's grin to grow.

"Perhaps we should put a rein check on that piano lesson?" Amanda asked.

"I think I will take you up on that offer. If you do not mind. If you will excuse me, I have nothing important to do." The Italian thief said airily as she picked up her tray and walked away.

"Mother, what does she mean by she has 'nothing important to do'?" Spock asked.

"She means she has to leave urgently, but has no were to go. It is often used as a deflection tactic when you are speaking about something you find emotional uncomfortable." Amanda said, still smiling.

* * *

Hope you enjoy this chapter. I thought it would be a cool idea for my character to fall for George Kirk.

Anyways, please read and review!

Thanks

_Kid with a Dream


End file.
